


[夢藤] 互補

by aLady



Category: Ultraman Gaia, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 藤宮又消失了，這讓我夢很心急。





	[夢藤] 互補

**Author's Note:**

> 藤宮又壞掉啦！  
壞掉的藤宮只有我夢修得好！  
參考 Gaia 41

水流無限。

藤宮隻身坐在岸邊。波光粼粼，又是潮漲潮退，腥鹹的海水從他趾縫間穿梭，帶來沙子，也帶去汙穢。日出與日落在他的眼中掠過，泛白的鬢絲受海風輕拂而飛舞。遠方的海鷗隨意翱翔，不時可見船隻靠港。海灘上時可見潮蟹的腳印，旋即又被海浪沖刷至杳無痕跡。

這是藤宮所認識的大海。

生命依傍著海洋而生，海洋是這顆星球所有生命的母親，但人類卻將這顆星球破壞得這麼嚴重。汙染、破壞，人類是這顆星球的毒瘤。毒瘤麼，去除即可，海洋是有自癒能力的，就像浪花將沙灘上的足印帶走一般，只要剷除人類，那麼這顆星球就有救。

但這不過是他單方面的想法，我夢說他受騙了，過去他所堅持的，不過是一場精心策畫的騙局，而他錯用了Agul的力量，犯了許多錯誤。人類難道不應該被剷除嗎？可是這世界上仍然存在著好人，那些好人又有何辜呢？

「為什麼在這種時候，海水倒映著的還是你的臉呢？」藤宮嘀咕著，不知道為什麼自己仍然會在這個時候，在這個地方看見我夢，「Agul……」失去了Agul的光，他已經無法再像以前那樣戰鬥了；失去了原先的方向，也不知自己將何去何從。

失去了的情誼，大海也不會將心中的空洞撫平。

「Agul……我夢……」語無倫次。

遠方的夕陽沉墜，放眼望去是一片的霞紅，浮動的波光好像是藤宮心中的不安與疼痛。

水流無限。

***

我夢接到通知後立刻驅車前往。他找了好久了，始終沒有藤宮的音訊，這讓他很焦躁，藤宮會突然失去聯絡都是他的錯。藤宮已經沒有了Agul的光了，他幾乎失去了一切，他的行蹤幾乎不可預測，都是他的錯，他不應該那樣推開藤宮。

那天他們意外又相遇了，說了好一會兒的話，之後藤宮拉著他的手，吻了他。一切都來得太快，快得我夢忘記了思考。初時他的身體回應了藤宮，月光下的海邊，兩個人就這樣拉著彼此的手，熱情的吻就好像他們本來就是一體的。

一個浪花打在了他們身上，涼意令我夢回過神來，藤宮的眼神帶著柔情，而他卻下意識地將人推開，一臉錯愕地看著對方。

藤宮握緊了拳頭，那拳頭比任何時候都還要緊，在我夢還沒想清楚時，他已經消失在黑夜裡。

藤宮會消失都是他的錯，我夢責怪自己，他早該知道對方會有這樣的反應。當藤宮告訴他，自己已經失去了守護的東西之後，將Agul的光給了他，然後就消失在光影之中，他尋遍了地方都尋不著。我夢知道，只要藤宮不想讓人找到，他就不會讓人找到。

他早該想到。

「藤宮，希望你還在那裡。」我夢喃喃自語。

那日藤宮的唇是柔軟而溫暖的，我夢事後想起來才發覺，一個表現得那麼剛強的男人也可以有著如此柔軟的唇瓣，那也代表著他能擁有一顆溫柔的心。那時的我夢才想明白，自己對藤宮不是絲毫沒有感情，而是自己先前並沒有弄懂這份情感。

他們不只是並肩作戰的朋友，他們還可以擁有更多。

今天的月光很柔和。

**藤宮在那裡。**雖然只是背影，但我夢不會認錯，他，藤宮就站在海裡，通報的人說他已經在那裡好幾天了。

我夢隨便把車停在一邊就沒命似地衝到了藤宮的身邊，一把從後面將人抱住。

「藤宮！」我夢情緒上來，差點都要哭了，「為什麼要躲我？」

藤宮沒有回應。

「你不要每次都消失在黑夜裡，就算你什麼都沒有了，可是還有我啊！」感覺到藤宮想把自己推開，我夢便將人抓得更緊，「我不會讓你又躲起來，你每次都自己一個人承受，以後不會了，我會跟你一同承受，藤宮，因為我相信你啊！」

「我夢。」

「藤宮？」

我夢期待著對方會說些什麼，這是他第一次對別人告白，他知道對方也有一樣的心情，可是仍然壓抑不了內心的緊張。

「大海呼喚著我。」

「欸？」

藤宮說完就整個人軟了下去，我夢趕緊將人抱住，拉上岸邊。

「藤宮！撐住啊！」我夢很緊張，現在他才看清楚藤宮的臉有多麼憔悴，都是他，都是他當天那樣才會讓藤宮變成現在這樣的，是他太遲鈍，「藤宮！藤宮！」糟糕，人已經太過虛弱，他應該趕快把人送去醫院……

就在此時，我夢感覺有人抓住了自己的手腕。

「不要去醫院。」藤宮的眼睛緩緩睜開，發乾的雙唇微啟，「不需要……」

看著藤宮努力撐起自己的身體，我夢很想要他躺下休息，但他了解藤宮，這個男人不會那麼輕易就放棄，他是一個堅持著自己道路的人。

「不要阻攔我……」

** 到現在你還是這樣！**「我不會阻攔你，但這不代表我什麼都不會做。」我夢拉起藤宮，用身體支撐著對方，「這次讓我成為你的助力，藤宮。」

藤宮沒有說話。

他只是靜靜地看著這個扶著自己，幫助自己走向岸邊的人，不知道對方來這裡做什麼，在那天那個尷尬的吻之後，在對方拒絕自己之後。

浪花打在他們的身上，有點寒冷。

許久，他們都沒有說話。

我夢只是靜靜地陪著藤宮，看著那片廣闊的大海。

海水浸濕了他們的衣物。

月光的照射下，藤宮的五官更為清晰立體，我夢也因此知道，消失的這些日子令藤宮變得更瘦了，這些日子他到底有沒有好好吃飯？想到這裡，我夢又開始怪自己蠢，這個問題不是顯而易見的嗎？藤宮一定沒有好好吃飯，甚至……他的精神可能承受著極大的壓力……如果，如果他能早一點認清自己的心，藤宮或許不必受這樣的累……我夢自責。

「大海，」藤宮看著遠方的海面，輕輕說著，「是有生命的。」

我夢看著對方，並沒有說話。

「不僅誕生出眾多生命，還能讓疲倦的靈魂重回他溫暖的懷抱。」藤宮垂下眼，「我曾想保護這生命的搖籃，但我所做的一切不過是讓人們陷入Agul的威懾之下。」

「現在的我，一無是處。」

**不是這樣的！**聽了藤宮的話，我夢感到心痛，「你並沒有錯，只是結論下得太快。」

「我失去了Agul的力量，我夢，這時我才明白一些道理，而Agul的力量不會再回來了，因為我的心中仍然存有著，不消滅人類，地球就不會得救——」

「——你的本心不是那樣的！藤宮，你並不是那樣的……」我夢捧住藤宮的臉，強硬地將對方的臉扳過來，用力地吻住了對方。

藤宮並沒有掙扎。

海浪沖刷著這片寂靜，他們彼此都沒有說話。好一會兒，藤宮才輕輕推開我夢。

「藤宮，你並不是那樣的……你一直想著矛盾的問題，你一直尋求著答案，這是因為你的內心溫柔，你的內心良善，所以才會那樣！藤宮，因為你的心裡溫柔，所以才會救人啊！你並不像你說的那樣，藤宮！」我夢強拉住藤宮的手，不想讓人再次消失在他的眼前。

「我——」藤宮想要說話，想讓我夢將他放開，可是對方卻先一步將手指抵在了他的唇上。

「藤宮，別說出拒絕的話，求你，」我夢也從不知道自己能說出這些話來，「你的手很冷，可是我的手很溫暖，藤宮，讓我溫暖你，好不好？我後悔推開了你，是我的錯，藤宮，我事後才明白，就像大地不能缺了海洋，我也不能少了你啊！不管你有沒有Agul的力量都不重要啊！你是你，你說過海洋包容著疲倦的靈魂，那你自己呢？為什麼不能讓我來安撫疲倦的你呢？」

我夢認真的眼神鬆動了藤宮靜如止水的心。

「我夢，」藤宮的嘴角微微上揚，「你也說得出這麼肉麻的話啊！雖然爛死了。」

「你笑了！」我夢抓住藤宮的雙手，跳了起來，「你笑了！」

「對，我笑了，因為你太天真了。」

「天真？你說我天真？」我夢睜大著雙眼，忽然心裡又很擔心藤宮接下來要拒絕他。

「對，你天真、樂觀，跟我不一樣。」藤宮看著我夢那雙眼，想著這人果然直鼻子直眼睛，直頭直腦，什麼都寫在了臉上。

「就是因為不一樣，才能彼此互補啊！」

藤宮笑著，他轉頭又望向那片海洋，海風突然變得冷冽，我夢把自己的外套脫下給藤宮披上，他們的衣服其實都被海水浸濕了，但他的外套還過得去。

「海洋呼喚著你，他一定會給你回音。」我夢相信，「Agul一定會給你回音。」

「嗯。」

月光灑在藤宮的臉上，比起剛才，藤宮的臉似乎變得柔和多了。涼風吹撫著他們的臉，藤宮泛白的髮絲讓他看起來有些蒼老。我夢心裡一緊，暗暗發誓要讓藤宮好起來，要讓他感到幸福。

「回去吧。」

「回去哪裡？我沒有可回去的地方。」

「當然是我那裡。」我夢撐著藤宮的身體，「我是你男朋友啊！」

「噗哧。」

「不要笑我啊！」

「好，我不笑你。」

「我知道你很想保護地球，雖然你現在沒有Agul的力量，你還是可以跟我一起努力——」

「我夢，現在不是講這個的時候，你知道這有點破壞氣氛。」

「不、不好意思！」

「哈哈哈……」

之後的某一天，他們倆個再次回到海岸邊的時候，是牽著手一起來的。他們一起看著這片一望無際的海洋，一起看著這片四季如一的海洋，感受著帶著沙子的海風吹拂著他們，感受著浪花打在身上的寒冷。我夢與藤宮，緊緊握著彼此的手，額頭貼著額頭，感受著彼此的體溫，擁抱的時候，感受著彼此胸膛的起伏，感受著彼此心臟的跳動。

他們微笑，和暖且溫柔。

海浪沖刷著沙灘，撫平了他們剛剛踏出來的腳印。

水流無限。

  
  


***

我夢跟藤宮後來買了套公寓，那時地球已經和平很久了，他們也在一起很久了，可是想起他們的第一次時，還是覺得很好笑。

「博也，你那時候用很正經的臉跟我說『我不是喜歡當一號的人』的時候，你知道我其實很震驚嗎？」我夢對著坐在身上的人說。

「你可以別在這個時候說這些嗎？而且我早就知道你不是零號了。」藤宮很認真地在我夢身上做著他的「運動」。

「你是怎麼知道的啊？」

「你覺得Gaia是個零號嗎？」藤宮反問。

「我沒有想過這個問題。」

「呵呵。」

「難道是Agul跟你說的嗎？」不對啊，Agul看起來不太愛說話啊……Gaia其實也沒說過什麼話啦……「啊……你真的很……」很厲害，各種方面。

「好了。」藤宮攤在我夢的身上，覺得有點累。

這時我夢突然想通了什麼，他突然想起Agul那雙好像看透一切的眼睛，他突然明白了什麼。Agul會選擇藤宮，大概也有些許緣故吧……比如說他們都是看起來像抖S的……零號？

「算了算了！別想這麼多了！想這些太荒謬了！」我夢沒想到自己會脫口而出。

「想什麼啊？」

「沒事。」他才不會說呢！

完


End file.
